


When You're Loud in Bed

by Scotland_Axel (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Humor, M/M, Sam has a big mouth, Steve is loud in bed, crackish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 11:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13247517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Scotland_Axel
Summary: Sam kind of lets it slip that Steve is loud in bed while the Avengers are with the Guardians and what follows makes him not regret it in the slightest.





	When You're Loud in Bed

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my New Year's Resolution to write 3 samsteve fics a day. Y'all are probably gonna get tired of me but I will fill this ship tag by myself if I have to!!!

“So, you're the Guardians of the Galaxy, huh? Thanks for helping with the big eggplant guy.” Sam says, sitting down next to the one with antennas. 

“Yeah,” Peter says, grimacing, “Can we not talk about him? I know we'll have to talk strategy at some point, but if I could just get like an hour to chill out that would be nice.” 

Sam shakes his head and looks round at all the Avengers who seem like they could use the same. “I don't think anyone would object to that.” Sam answers, everyone visibly relaxing as soon as he says it. 

“So, um, what are your names?” Steve asks, gesturing between the Guardians from where he sits across from them and Sam on the other couch. 

They all introduce themselves, and Sam smirks when he notices Natasha blush upon Mantis introducing herself. 

She raises an eyebrow, “And what do you do, since you're the newest member. How do your, um, antennas work?”

Sam tries to stifle his laughter behind his hand but it only gets worse when Natasha glares at him. 

“Oh, they help me to feel what others do, or at least that's what I think they're for.”

“What do you mean feel what others do?” Nat asks.

“Like this,” Mantis raises a hand and turns her big shining eyes on Sam, “May I?” 

He shrugs, “Sure, I'm pretty much an open book.”

He hears Steve's laugh and looks up to see the man giving him a fond smile. 

Mantis places her hand cautiously on Sam's knee and squeezes. 

She gasps, “Wow, you feel a deep loyal, sexually romantic love for...him!” Mantis points to a smug looking Steve and Sam snorts.

“Yeah, but I could've told you that. He's my husband. Any one of the Avengers could have actually, they hear us all the time in the tower.” Sam says.

Steve gasps across from him as a blush flares up his cheeks and reddens his ears.  _ “Sam!” _

“Steve, did you not just hear what I said? Everyone already knows.”

He throws a hand at their guests, “But the guardians didn't know! And now everyone knows!” He exclaims. 

“Knows what?” Drax asks.

“That Blondie's loud in bed.” Rocket answers. 

“Oh my God.” Steve sighs, dropping his head into his hands.

“Oh, that is nothing to be ashamed of my friend. When I am experiencing sexual pleasure I make sure to freely voice my ravishing.” Drax boasts.

“Sam, this is all your fault, please make him stop.” Steve groans, his head still between his knees.

Sam shrugs and tries to hide his amusement at the situation, “I say you take his advice, that or just stop being so loud.”

Steve's head whips up with a glare. “Oh really? So as long as we're saying stupid things that don't make sense, how about you stop being so good in bed and then I wouldn't be so loud? I wouldn't scream if I didn't have anything to scream about.”

The Avengers all respond either with laughter or utter disbelief at where the conversation has gone. 

Gamora looks shocked as she whispers, “We might have found a group more stupid than our own, and I didn't think that was possible.”

Meanwhile Drax is still trying to lecture Steve on the merits of making one's enjoyment of sexual pleasure known. 

Steve groans and tries to desperately block out what the man is saying.

“Sam,  _ please,  _ make him stop.”

Peter leans forward to look at Sam, “I tried not to get involved, but I'm curious. Is he loud only when you, y'know, do him or?”

Sam laughs and shakes his head, “That's the funny thing, man, it doesn't matter.”

“Sam, if we don't stop talking about this in the next three seconds I am going to, to-”

“You can't even say the d-word, can you?” Bruce asks. 

“Divorce, Steve, the word you're looking for is divorce.” Natasha adds, quite unhelpfully.

“If you don't stop talking about this I'm going to shave my beard.” Steve finishes. 

The Avengers gasp as if wounded. “Steven, that is an act not just against Sam, but all of us.” Thor says, “Plus I thought we were beard bros, bro.”

“Yeah, yeah, get divorced if you must but don't shave the beard.” Bruce agrees. 

“You are all ridiculous.” Steve sighs, shaking his head. 

“How good are you in bed, dude? The curiosity is gettin’ the best of me!” Peter asks, grinning at Sam.

“No! Nope! We're done here.” Steve announces, jumping to his feet and hauling Sam to his. 

Sam giggles as Steve leads him out. 

“Sam, I am going to make you sleep on the couch for this.” Steve breathes, speaking through his teeth as they reach the elevator.

He shrugs, “I want to protest but I know I deserve it.”


End file.
